


Magic In The Air

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, England has a flying pygmy mint dragon as a pet, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, I don't know if I'll even finish this, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Royal! America, Some people are really accepting though, Wizard! England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland was planning on leading a normal life for a wizard. Brew potions, sell potions, kill or maim the ocassional person who tries to rob you... The usual. But, that plan is all changed one day when he literally runs into Alfred Jones, an annoyingly happy-go-lucky Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> eyy  
> this hasn't been beta read by anyone as I do not have any Hetalian friends. i'm searching for someone to beta read though

"Looks like... It's almost done. I just need a few shards of coloured glass, it looks like. Oh, and some toad's eye, maybe a pinch of cinnamon..."  
A young, blond haired man stood over a bubbling cauldron holding a multicoloured concoction. It seemed like a weird sort of thing, and it smelt of cherries. It had been requested to be made by somebody, though, and Arthur wasn't one to refuse an order of potions. His pet, a pygmy dragon named Mint -named for the colour of his scales-, flew onto his shoulder. He pet its nuzzle, and placed it down on a counter.  
"I've to go get ingredients for my potion. Seems I underestimated the amount of things it would need. This bloody client is never clear enough with what he wants. Probably is too busy wanking." The emerald eyed man laughed, grabbing his cloak off a hook near his back door.  
"Well, I'll be back in an hour. Mint, don't you go anywhere." He locked his doors, and set off for the kingdom.  
Arthur lived a fair time away from the kingdom he hailed to, and was too poor to afford and keep a horse or pony. His only method of transportation was walking. He pulled his black hood over his yellow-brown locks, and sighed, walking faster.  
The woods he lived in were a nice place. Berries, both for potions and food, grew everywhere. There was a stream near his hut. He felt blessed to live in a place like his woods, but wished it wasn't so far from his kingdom. It was tedious, walking back and forth at least once a day.  
Finally, a buzz in the distance signified Arthur's arrival at the kingdom. He pulled his hood up once again, even though it wasn't that cold out. He just liked to keep to himself. Speak only about business when buying or selling goods. Small talk if you're greeted by someone. Keep your head low. Those were rules for himself.  
He muttered his needed purchases to a merchant, and dropped the exact sum of coins needed into his hand. "Thank you" was muttered, again. He walked away, ready to complete the potion and retire from work for the day.  
Seemed as if karma had other plans. A white horse bumped into him. Arthur, not being athletically talented in the slightest, fell to the stone pathway. He grunted weakly, using an elbow to prop himself up and stare at the person who knocked him down.  
He had light brown hair, and eyes the colour of summer sky. He had this one piece of hair that stuck up, glasses, and an ever-present smile on his face. He was adorned in robes reserved for royalty. A prince.   
Around this time, the aforementioned royal noticed that he knocked somebody down.  
"Woah! Man, I'm so sorre'!" He looked down at Arthur, and got down from his horse, offering him a hand.  
"Name's Alfred. I'm the eldest kid of the king, and 'eir to the throne. I apologise fur whateva' inconveniences I caused you!" He laughed slightly, and Arthur stared up at this future king. He felt his heart skip a beat. He plastered on a smile, gathering up his bought goods as he took Alfred's hand. It was as warm as his smile, and brought Arthur up in no time.  
"Hello, uh, sir? I'm, um... Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, and I am p-pleased to make your acquaintance." Damn it. Why did he choose now, of all times, to stutter!?  
"To make up pushin' ya over, I 'pose I could git you a ride to wherever the 'ell you were gonna go! It's the least I can do."  
"U-um, okay. I was going back to my house in the woods-"  
"I'll ride ya there, 'den!" Alfred laughed, hoisting Arthur up on his horse.  
"Ya ever been on a horse before? Whateva''. Just hold on!" The horse started running. It was quite fast, and Arthur was taken aback by it.  
"Anyways, I'm 20 years old. Me dad says he'll lemme have the crown in about a year. I've got a lot of learnin' ta do, as well. I've been watchin' him a lot lately!" Alfred laughed, and made his horse jump over a pothole.  
"Umm... Couldn't've you just gone around the hole in the road?"  
"Yea. But, that would've made 'im lose speed! Speed's key to lookin' like a hero!"  
Arthur was breathtaken by the seemingly carelessness of this heir to the crown. To think he'd be running the kingdom in a year? Oh, God no.  
"If you're going to take the throne in a year, as you've told me before, why are you acting so childish?"  
"I'm not childish, bro! I'm jus' ruggedly handsome, 'nd strong! Like a hero 'n a fairy tale!"  
"Well, you could work on your speech habits, at least."  
"You've got a point 'ere! Whatever."  
At this point, the duo had reached Arthur's house. The wizard got off his unlikely escort's horse, and bowed.  
"Thank you for taking me back to my lodgings, sir. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"  
"I've got nothin' else ta do, so sure!" The prince jumped off his horse, turning to face Arthur and smirk.


End file.
